Targets for use in target practice come in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Some targets include a single image, such as a bulls-eye pattern or a drawing of an animal such as a deer or elk. Other targets include multiple images such as multiple bulls-eye patterns or multiple animal images. Targets are available with the images in a variety of different sizes depending upon the needs of the user and their skill level.
Targets may also include a variety of different styles and constructions. The simplest targets are merely a sheet with one or more images. In use, these targets are attached to an object such that the image is visible to the shooter. Other targets include an image that is attached to a back support. The back support is designed to stop or slow the projectile being fired by the shooter, such as an arrow or small caliber firearm.
Existing targets each have a common aspect regardless of the size and style. These targets include the same one or more images at which the user aims and shoots. For example, the user aims and shoots at the same bulls-eye pattern or same animal image. This provides little-to-no variety to the shooter and results in a repetitive ordeal that may limit some of the enjoyment of target practicing. Further, the target does not offer the shooter any challenge for increased skill levels.